tokyo mew mew ill together
by vampirefairy09
Summary: Ryou and Ichigo are left in the cafe alone for a week. Ryou's ill and ichigo quickly end's up with it aswell. What happens when Ichigo confesses her love for Ryou?
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo mew mew ill together.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning - Keiichiro and Ichigo were standing in front of café mew mew. They were seeing Ryou, Lettuce, Pudding, Taruto, Minto, Kish, Zakuro, Pai, Berry and Tasuki off. They were heading to the south of Japan to go and find out what Yuki, Taniguchi and Kunkida, Kish, Taruto and pai's cousins were upto!  
Keiichiro looked at Ryou who was round the back of the bus loading up the stuff,Keiichiro realized that Ryou was very pale.  
"Keiichiro is Shirogane-san ok he doesnt look well?"Ichigo asked following his cared about Ryou alot but she didnt want any one else to know.  
"I dont know Ichigo-san.I dont think so....i'll be back in a second." Keiichiro walked over to his younger blond friend.  
"Ryou are you ok you dont look well?" Keiichiro asked helping him lift everything in.  
"Im -cough."Keiichiro stopped Ryou and lead him away from the coach back towards Ichigo.  
"Ryou your not why dont you stay here and i'll go with the others." Keiichiro offered an avil glint in his eyes was well hidden by a concerned look.  
"I cough-cough guess i dont have much choice do i?"Ryou replied rolling his eyes.  
"no you dont now Ichigo ring if there's a problem and we'll be right back ok?"Keiichiro asked smiling.  
"Ok Keiichiro." Ichigo replied beaming - completely missing the fact that her and Ryou would be left alone for a couple of weeks. It wasn't only until the coach had pulled away and rounded the corner did she realize that fact. Ichigo sweat dropped but knew it was no good in trying to go after the coach.  
"Well Strawberry are you just gonna stand there or what?" Ryou asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Three minutes later Ichigo was heading upstairs to Ryou's room.

"Shirogane-san are you ok?" Ichigo blushed in realization. A faint pop could be heard as her cat ears and tail popped into place.

"Why's she saying this stuff she's acting like she cares…even though I care about her. Shut up Ryou there's no need to have this argument with myself."

"Shirogane speak….ok then." Ichigo said trying to catch his attention becoming more and more worried. She realized he was becoming redder. Without thinking she put the medical box and moist tow let down next to the computer. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bed pushing him down she over balanced and fell on top of Ryou!

Their lips met and Ryou kissed her and without thinking Ichigo kissed him back every thing in her mind gone. _"I feel like im floating wow…im kissing Ryou."_

The teens broke apart and smiled at one another.

"Couldn't get enough of me eh strawberry." Ryou smirked. Really he had enjoyed the kiss he had shared with his little strawberry.

"Nyaa get real Ryou I wouldn't." the red haired girl kept babbling on for 5 minutes before falling asleep on Ryou's chest. Leaving her there he to fell asleep putting his arms around her.

Thenext morning Ichigo awoke. She felt like she couldn't breath so she sat up. Instantly the red head started coughing. She felt someone put a glass in her hand and she drunk it willingly nearly choking on it at the end. She gasped in air as someone rubbed her back. Her eyes opened and Ichigo saw Ryou with a concerned expression on his face. She giggled nervously her act ears twitching like bad, her cat tail swishing around in nervousness and excitement.

"How are you feeling now Ichigo?" Ryou's voice soft but lined with worry.

"He looks…worried! But about me? I wish, I would love him to be. Ichigo don't start this again." She thought her tail swaying even more crazily. "You may like him. No wait you don't like him what happened yesterday well…it doesn't matter. Wait did he just call me "Ichigo?" What's up with strawberry?"

"Hey strawberry are you gonna answer?" impatience lined Ryou's voice this time bringing Ichigo out of her daydream.

"Nyaa sumimasen (sorry) Ryou…im fine." Ichigo replied smiling apologetically.

"Its fine strawberry but did you just call my Ryou?" Ichigo went bright red on realizing that fact she couldn't believe how nervous she was.

"Itsjustthatyourbeingsoniceandimsoconfusedbutiknowthatilikeyouimsosorryiwasjustthinkingabouthowmuchilikeyou." Ryou somehow understood what she had said as the red head turned a deeper shade of read. Ichigo made to back away but fell backwards off the bed Ryou scrambled off the bed in a panic and picked her up.

"I just can't act like I normally do around other people with her. I love her so much…she's making me loose my cool. Baka Strawberry no its not her fault."

"Im fine please put me down sorry nyaa I didn't mean to!" Ryou laid the blushing girl on the bed and without thinking leaned closer to her. Ichigo closed her eyes and filled in the closeness between the two

"I love you Ryou" Ichigo confessed parting for a second.

"I love you to strawberry."


End file.
